


C'est le troisième cadavre ce mois ci.

by Delt0ras



Series: Lydia à l'université [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Université AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delt0ras/pseuds/Delt0ras
Summary: Je ne connais pas la hiérarchie dans la police donc si il y a erreur c'est normal. Signalez moi que je change :)





	C'est le troisième cadavre ce mois ci.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne connais pas la hiérarchie dans la police donc si il y a erreur c'est normal. Signalez moi que je change :)

"C'est le troisième cadavre ce mois ci."  
"En effet."

Leur discussion est le centre de l'attention dans la cafétéria de l'université.  
Pas forcément le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de discussion mais le policier est venu voir Lydia, et c'est là qu'il l'a trouvée. Ce policier n'est pas n'importe qui, il se trouve juste en dessous du chef de la police de la ville, c'est un chef d'enquête. Il est venu parler à Lydia dans l'espoir de trouver des pistes pour résoudre son enquête.

"Vous ne savez rien ?"  
"Je ne suis pas la seule à découvrir des cadavres, inspecteur."  
"Vous semblez bien calme avec un tueur en série dans le campus. Les victimes suivaient toutes le même cursus de maths que vous."  
"Je vous fais confiance."

Lydia aborde un sourire calme et il se dégage d'elle un sentiment d'assurance profond qui fit croire à l'inspecteur qu'elle ne craint réellement pas le meurtrier.  
Ce sentiment est exact, mais l'homme ne sait pas que Lydia a survécu à pire qu'un simple tueur en série. Loups-garous, Dread Doctors, Ghoules, Darac, Sirènes, Mercenaires .... La liste est longue et continue de s'allonger.

"Faites attention le soir. Fermez bien vos portes et fenêtres. La sécurité sur le campus va être renforcée." avertis le policier en se levant de la table. Il parle plus fort pour être entendu des autres élèves qui les espionnent sans se cacher dans la cafétéria.  
  
Lydia le regarde quitter la pièce avec un sourire en coin. Elle sait que le coupable sera attrapé avant la fin du prochain mois avec toutes les traces laissées à chacun de ses passages. Comme elle lui a dit, elle leur fait confiance pour arriver aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle et arrêter les deux meurtriers.


End file.
